


Agridoce

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cat Kim Minseok | Xiumin, ChanSoo - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Human Park Chanyeol, Hybrids, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: Chanyeol é um humano particularmente atrapalhado e que tem dificuldade de entender as emoções do seu namorado, Kyungsoo, mas faz de tudo para vê-lo feliz e confortável.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Agridoce

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da chansoo fest.   
> Plot #104 
> 
> Eu queria agradecer a minha beta que foi um anjo na minha vida. Obrigada por tudo e por ter aguentado meus surtos quando achei que não ia conseguir. Você fez um ótimo trabalho :DDD   
> Agradecer a equipe do Chansoo fest por ter feito um projeto tão legal quanto esse e também por ter me dado aquele feedback super fofo que me ajudou a não excluir tudo e me esconder nas montanhas.   
> Essa foi a primeira vez que participei de um desafio, então espero que o doador do plot fique feliz com o que eu fiz.   
> Boa leitura.

Kyungsoo lançou uma olhadela para Chanyeol antes de beber mais um pouco do seu café, enquanto a cauda bonita de pelo escuro se agitava diante de toda a pressa do dono. Esperava que ele se sentasse para comer, mas Chanyeol parecia especialmente fora de si naquele começo de quinta-feira, andando de um cômodo a outro e balbuciando coisas sobre moléculas e reações químicas. O cabelo vermelho estava úmido quando o viu aparecer na cozinha pela segunda vez, a camisa do Pato Donald estava ao avesso em seu corpo e os óculos embaçados no rosto. 

— Não consigo encontrar meus óculos — disse ele, enquanto Kyungsoo abaixava a xícara de café e puxava o celular para perto, destravando a tela e começando a checar as redes sociais despreocupadamente. 

Chanyeol sequer olhou para ele, só saiu da cozinha outra vez e voltou alguns minutos depois com uma pasta cheia de papéis.

— Soo, você viu meus óculos? — dessa vez perguntou, fazendo Kyungsoo levantar os olhos para fitá-lo. — Eu já olhei a casa inteira! — Desabou na cadeira, levando as mãos até os cabelos e embrenhando os dedos nos fios vermelhos em pura frustração. 

— Estão no seu rosto — Kyungsoo respondeu e voltou sua atenção para o celular, fingindo que não viu Chanyeol corar de vergonha por ser tão distraído. — Por que está vestindo isso? — Largou o celular sobre a mesa, já que era impossível _não_ prestar atenção em Chanyeol, ainda mais quando o via usando aquela camisa velha do Pato Donald, que parecia até mesmo apertada em seu corpo. 

Chanyeol tirou os óculos do rosto e começou a limpar as lentes no guardanapo da mesa. 

— É a minha camisa da sorte, lembra? — questionou, colocando os óculos de volta. — Tenho ela desde os 16 anos.

— Isso explica porque está cheia de furos. — Kyungsoo apontou para a lateral onde a costura se desfazia. — Vai mesmo usar isso na sua palestra? Vão rir de você. 

— Ninguém vai rir de mim e isso... — Chanyeol indicou para a própria camisa, só então notando que estava do avesso e bufando antes de tirá-la e vesti-la do jeito certo. Tornou a olhar para Kyungsoo, que ergueu a sobrancelha, cobrando o resto da frase. — O quê? 

O híbrido bufou, lembrando mais uma vez que Chanyeol era a pessoa mais distraída que conhecia. Fechou a mão na alça da xícara e bebeu um longo gole do café, só para se acalmar e dar um tempo para o namorado, na esperança de ele lembrar o que falava. No entanto, não se surpreendeu quando o Park simplesmente se ocupou em servir o próprio café da manhã, apenas revirando os olhos. 

— A camisa é horrível — Kyungsoo resmungou, sem conseguir controlar o mau humor. 

— É minha camisa da sorte! — Chanyeol retrucou, parecendo um tanto indignado e quase engasgando com o café que bebia, o que fez Kyungsoo rir. 

— Diga ao menos que vai usar alguma coisa por cima dessa... dessa coisa — Kyungsoo desdenhou de propósito, fazendo Chanyeol bufar. — É sério — tentou mais um pouco, querendo evitar que o Park passasse vergonha na palestra, pois bem sabia que ele já não era levado tão a sério na faculdade onde lecionava. — Eu consigo ver seus mamilos daqui. 

Chanyeol voltou a corar e rapidamente puxou o guardanapo para cima do peito, cobrindo-se como se fosse um puritano. Por outro lado, Kyungsoo apenas gargalhou e puxou a xícara para perto, bebendo um pouco mais de café antes de voltar a rir. 

— Eu vou colocar o terno por cima — Chanyeol resmungou por fim, e o híbrido tentou não parecer tão aliviado com a informação. 

Enquanto observava Chanyeol voltar a comer, o celular de Kyungsoo vibrou em sua mão, alertando uma nova mensagem. Quando checou, viu que era Minseok perguntando se demoraria a aparecer para lhe dar a carona que havia prometido no dia anterior, o que Kyungsoo respondeu com um “já estou saindo” antes de terminar de comer. 

O Do levantou alguns minutos depois, esticou os braços para cima e foi direto para o colo de Chanyeol, interrompendo a leitura dele. Chanyeol não o afastou, apesar da forma como ainda mantinha os olhos nas suas anotações... Aquela era uma palestra importante, sabia que alguns de seus alunos estavam ansiosos para ouvi-lo falar sobre seu trabalho com adsorventes naturais. 

Mesmo assim, Kyungsoo passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, esfregou a bochecha na sua, e ronronou. Chanyeol riu antes de soltar os papéis que segurava e colocar a palma da mão contra a nuca do híbrido, acariciando a pele. Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e ronronou mais um pouco, gostava de receber carinho depois do café da manhã, antes que Chanyeol saísse apressado para o trabalho e ele tivesse que ir para o seu próprio emprego. Ele e Minseok trabalhavam no restaurante de Baekhyun três vezes na semana, o salário não era dos maiores, mas dava para o gasto apesar de Kyungsoo não estar lá realmente por causa do dinheiro. 

A mão de Chanyeol subiu e se embrenhou nos cabelos do híbrido, tocando atrás das orelhas e fazendo Kyungsoo ronronar mais alto. Chanyeol fechou os olhos, sorrindo de canto. Gostava tanto de Kyungsoo que, às vezes, se perguntava como tinha sido capaz de devolvê-lo para a mãe no mesmo dia em que o ganhara de presente no aniversário de vinte e cinco anos. 

O barulho do celular tocando fez ambos despertarem. Chanyeol afastou a mão das orelhas de Kyungsoo e apanhou o seu celular sobre a mesa, desligando o alarme. Estava na hora de ir para o trabalho. O híbrido apoiou o queixo sobre seu ombro e não se mexeu, esperava que Chanyeol o afastasse primeiro, o que aconteceu alguns minutos depois.

O Park resmungou alguma coisa sobre precisar seguir a agenda do dia e Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, pois bem sabia que se não fosse por ele sequer existiria uma agenda para seguir. Afinal, ele era o responsável por anotar todos os compromissos de Chanyeol na agenda do celular. 

— Vamos. — Kyungsoo ficou de pé e viu o celular com a tela acesa sobre a mesa. Mais uma mensagem de Minseok, tinha certeza. Pegou a mão de Chanyeol e o guiou para o quarto, precisava escolher um terno bonito o suficiente para esconder aquela camisa horrorosa do Pato Donald, já que o Park se recusava a tirá-la. 

*******

Minseok estava parado em frente à sua casa com uma cesta de bolinhos e duas placas feitas à mão. Kyungsoo parou o carro na sua frente, o olhou por cima das lentes escuras dos óculos e buzinou só para provocar o outro híbrido, pois bem sabia o quanto ele estava irritado com sua demora para buscá-lo, justo naquele dia. Chanyeol, sentado no banco do carona, se assustou e Kyungsoo riu soprado. 

— Entra aí — chamou. 

Minseok lhe lançou um olhar irritado antes de se dirigir até o banco de trás, arrumar as placas e a cesta de bolinhos sobre o colo cuidadosamente. Kyungsoo se virou para olhá-lo e tentou pegar um bolinho, mas recebeu um tapa na mão. 

— Você não merece e, além do mais, isso é para o pessoal da Liga — Minseok disse, fazendo Kyungsoo bufar. — Oi, Chanyeol — cumprimentou o Park, que estava distraído demais com suas anotações para perceber que eles haviam parado o carro.

O homem olhou em volta como se tivesse saído de um transe, a testa se franzindo enquanto procurava a voz e, ao encontrar Minseok sentado no banco de trás, abriu a boca em surpresa e acenou para ele. Kyungsoo apostava que ele sequer lembrava o que o Kim havia dito e não conseguiu evitar rir baixinho. _Chanyeol realmente vivia no mundo da lua._

Kyungsoo deu partida no carro, precisava levar suas crianças para os devidos lugares. Deixou primeiro o Park na faculdade, desejou sorte e recebeu um pouco mais de carinho atrás das orelhas antes que ele saísse do carro. 

— Me liga quando sair — Kyungsoo resmungou quando ele afastou a mão da sua nuca, o ronronado ainda preso na garganta. Poderia perder o dia inteiro ali se Chanyeol estivesse disposto a continuar os carinhos.

Observou o Park assentir, segurar as anotações com firmeza na mão e se afastar. O cabelo vermelho estava no lugar depois do tempo que Kyungsoo dedicou para arrumá-lo e, somado ao terno que o híbrido _também_ havia escolhido, Chanyeol parecia até alguém sério de longe. A aparência de agora não combinava em nada com seu jeitinho distraído. Kyungsoo esperou ele passar pelo portão da faculdade e deu partida no carro, estava na hora de ir protestar contra humanos ruins. 

Minseok se enfiou entre os dois bancos da frente e ligou o rádio, ainda mantendo a cesta de bolinhos próxima ao corpo como se achasse que Kyungsoo iria roubá-la de si. _Talvez fosse_. O Do gostava até demais de doces e o amigo sabia disso, afinal sempre o acobertava quando uma ou duas fatias de torta sumiam da prateleira de sobremesas no restaurante onde trabalhavam e, para o bem da verdade, Kyungsoo achava que Baekhyun fazia vista grossa sobre isso por culpa de Minseok. 

Bem sabia que o Byun tinha uma quedinha nada discreta pelo híbrido de Ragdoll e sabia também que eles estavam se encontrando às escondidas depois que o turno de Minseok terminava no restaurante. Aquela história de ficar para fechar o restaurante sempre deixava Kyungsoo com as orelhas em pé. 

— Ah, não — Minseok resmungou primeiro que Kyungsoo. 

Um pouco mais a frente um grupo de policiais estava parado; havia duas viaturas com as luzes ligadas, estacionadas nas extremidades laterais da rua, fazendo com que os carros que vinham formassem uma fila e passassem entre elas. 

Kyungsoo comprimiu os lábios, pensando que deveria ter imaginado que encontrariam uma blitz justo quando não estava com Chanyeol por perto para ajudar. Afinal, híbridos desacompanhados sempre faziam autoridades levantarem as sobrancelhas, ainda mais depois do caso de um híbrido que assassinou o próprio dono. Fazia Kyungsoo pensar que havia um aviso preso em sua testa: **Cuidado, híbrido perigoso.**

Minseok colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e apertou como se quisesse mostrar que também estava nervoso, mas o Do achava que ele estava mais preocupado em receber uma advertência por não ter um dono. Quem sabe, o policial o levasse para passar uma noite na cadeia. Já tinha acontecido antes. Bufou e forçou um sorriso quando um dos policiais fez sinal para que encostasse. 

Enquanto ele se aproximava devagar, Kyungsoo apertou o volante e Minseok voltou a encostar as costas no banco, virando as placas que trazia para baixo — já que achava que o policial não ficaria muito feliz ao ver palavras não muito gentis sobre humanos.

— Está sem o cinto — foi a primeira coisa que o policial disse. Kyungsoo sorriu nervosamente enquanto o colocava. — Carteira de motorista — pediu. 

Minseok cruzou os braços quando o policial notou sua presença, tinha as orelhas bonitinhas de gato viradas para os lados, denunciando seu mau-humor do dia. O policial tornou a olhar para Kyungsoo quando o viu estender a carteira de motorista na sua direção, e ficou algum tempo verificando o documento.

Kyungsoo mexeu no espelho retrovisor e lançou um sorriso tranquilizador para Minseok. A música ainda tocava, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia se concentrar na melodia ou prestar atenção no que a letra falava. Kyungsoo achava que tinha escutado algo sobre uma flor. 

— Huh, você é um híbrido. — O policial pareceu um pouco surpreso, fazendo Kyungsoo sorrir e perceber que tendia a sorrir demais quando estava nervoso. — Mas, o que aconteceu com as suas orelhas? — ele não foi deliciado ao perguntar, soando um tanto desconfiado. 

— Eu sou um híbrido de Scottish Fold, senhor — Kyungsoo respondeu, mostrando o topo da cabeça para que o policial visse suas pequenas orelhas abaixadas, quase inteiramente misturadas ao seu cabelo. — Minhas orelhas são dobradas — explicou. 

Quando voltou a olhar para ele, percebeu que o policial ainda parecia surpreso. Sabia que os híbridos da sua raça não eram muito populares no mercado, em parte por culpa das orelhas dobradas. Humanos tendiam a optar por híbridos de gatos com orelhas levantadas, felpudas e chamativas como as de Minseok. Do tipo que não deixava dúvidas sobre sua identidade. 

— E onde está sua autorização para andar sozinho? — o policial pareceu se recuperar da surpresa. 

Kyungsoo procurou o documento assinado por Chanyeol, que lhe garantia saídas, no porta-luvas. Aquela era das coisas pelas quais Minseok lutava contra. Híbridos deveriam ter direito de ir e vir sem precisar da autorização de um humano. 

— A sua também, gracinha — o policial disse, enfiando a cabeça para dentro do carro e olhando para o Kim. 

— Eu não tenho uma — Minseok respondeu depois de notar que o homem havia devolvido a autorização de Kyungsoo e apenas esperava a dele para que pudesse liberá-los. Os olhos do policial se arregalaram com a resposta e a mão escorregou devagar até o comunicador, quase fazendo Minseok suspirar pela mesma ladainha de sempre. — Eu não tenho um dono, senhor — o Kim acrescentou antes que ele acionasse alguém para vir prendê-lo, descruzando os braços e enfiando a mão no bolso da calça para puxar sua carteira de identidade. 

O policial afastou a mão do comunicador para pegar o documento e comprimiu os lábios ao ler os dados. Na base do documento estava escrito “responsável: falecido”, o que atestava que aquele híbrido não tinha ninguém para cuidar dele. O homem se viu sentindo um pouco de empatia. Era comum que híbridos que perderam o dono se virassem sozinhos; se tivessem alguma sorte podiam ficar sob a tutela de outra pessoa da família ou podiam voltar para os abrigos e procurar outro adotante. Contudo, o que mais se via eram híbridos como aqueles, que viviam sozinhos, como se fossem humanos. 

Ele devolveu a identidade e resolveu liberá-los depois que Minseok lhe deu um bolinho de chocolate. Kyungsoo agradeceu, Minseok lhe ofereceu um simples aceno e o carro deu partida para longe dali. Pelo resto do caminho, ambos seguiram em silêncio, em parte porque Minseok tinha aquele olhar no rosto enquanto suspirava a cada minuto, como se lembrasse de todos os momentos em que passou ao lado da sua primeira e única dona. Kyungsoo não chegou a conhecê-la, mas soube que o Kim havia sido comprado para fazer companhia a uma senhorinha e, quando ela se foi, Minseok teve que aprender a se virar sozinho, já que nenhum parente dela o quis. 

Ao chegar no protesto Kyungsoo notou que havia menos pessoas do que pensava que teria. Sempre esteve esperando uma multidão de híbridos insatisfeitos por terem a vida mandada e controlada por humanos, mas ali, em frente ao laboratório que os criava, se deu conta de que nem todos estavam prontos para aquela conversa. Na verdade, lhe pareceu que ninguém realmente _queria_ ter aquela conversa — e bem podia imaginar porquê. 

Híbridos haviam sido criados para aquilo: fazer companhia para humanos. E eles mesmos haviam sido ensinados que era assim que deveria ser. Não havia nada que um híbrido pudesse querer mais do que ter um dono, Kyungsoo costumava pensar. Mas Minseok não tinha um; ele não tinha ninguém para lhe fazer carinho atrás das orelhas ou lhe garantir um teto, comida e mimos. Para tudo o que precisava, ele precisava trabalhar para conseguir — diferente de Kyungsoo, que tinha um emprego para ter o que fazer em vez de realmente precisar.

Pensando nisso, ele ajudou Minseok a sair do carro e se encarregou de segurar as placas enquanto o Kim carregava a cesta de bolinhos que, até então, Kyungsoo não tinha entendido para que servia. Mas ao ver o amigo se aproximar de uma minivan de jornalistas, começou a entender tudo e não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar: aquilo seria televisionado? Ou eles ganhariam apenas um pedaço no jornal diário? 

Kyungsoo tirou os óculos escuros do rosto e o prendeu no colarinho da camisa, voltando a segurar as placas e se aproximando do grupinho de híbridos que se reunia ali. Notou um híbrido especialmente alto, com orelhas abaixadas de cachorro e pelo enroladinho; tinha quase certeza de que era um poodle e essa constatação o fez resmungar internamente. Não era muito fã de híbridos de cães, ainda mais de poodles, devido sua experiência nada promissora com Yixing, o híbrido de Jongdae — um dos amigos de Chanyeol. 

Contudo, Kyungsoo estava disposto a ser educado naquele dia e, além do mais, era provável que nem todos os híbridos de poodle fossem mesquinhos e irritantes como Yixing. 

— Olá — Kyungsoo disse, quando se aproximou o suficiente para ser ouvido. 

Todos os cinco híbridos da rodinha o olharam, e Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e esperou, percebendo sua cauda se agitar em nervosismo. O maior deles, o híbrido de poodle, olhou para trás dele em um ato nem um pouco discreto e Kyungsoo se sentiu corar de indignação. _Ele estava mesmo verificando sua cauda?_ Mas que falta de educação! 

— Você é o gato amigo de Minseok? — o híbrido de poodle perguntou, fazendo Kyungsoo franzir o cenho, sem entender de onde vinha o desdém. — Aquele que tem um dono? 

_Ah!_ , pensou e assentiu positivamente.

— Eu trouxe as placas — informou pateticamente ao levantá-las, como se isso fosse amenizar o clima estranho. _Não amenizou._

— Eu sou Lu Han — o híbrido de gato à sua frente se apresentou sorrindo. 

Kyungsoo notou que ele tinha os olhos de cores diferentes e orelhinhas felpudas amarronzadas, parecidas com as do seu amigo Kim. 

— Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. — Apertou a mão dele. 

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo chamado de um dos jornalistas. Kyungsoo soltou sua mão e desviou sua atenção para o homem.

— Ok. Juntem-se aqui — o jornalista com a câmera fotográfica pediu.

Kyungsoo foi colocado no meio, junto dos outros menores em estatura, e o cara alto com orelhas de cachorro ficou atrás dele. Por algum motivo, isso o fez suar frio e se tornar mais consciente do cheiro que ele exalava. Nada realmente ruim, só fazia seu velho instinto defensivo aflorar. 

Sentiu quando Minseok passou o braço por seus ombros e grudou a cintura na sua, segurando uma placa com a mão esquerda. A cesta de bolinhos havia se perdido entre as mãos dos jornalistas e de alguns híbridos, e Kyungsoo percebeu com desgosto que não tinha sequer tido a chance de provar, contribuindo para o seu mau-humor.

— Digam “x” — o homem pediu e todos sorriram.

Aquilo estamparia a primeira página do jornal e também ganharia uma matéria exclusiva no site, e alguns minutos no jornal da noite. Era um grande passo, Kyungsoo sabia e ficava feliz porque isso o fazia pensar em como dali a alguns anos, nenhum deles seria visto como mercadoria. Era uma questão de tempo até todos serem tão livres quanto Minseok: sem precisar de dono ou autorização para sair de casa, como um ser independente. 

Por um momento, Kyungsoo pensou em como seria viver sozinho, ter sua própria casa e lidar com suas próprias coisas. Uma vida sem Chanyeol ao seu lado.

Nem sequer considerava isso, em parte porque não existia exatamente uma vida sem Chanyeol ao seu lado. Híbridos não existiam sem um dono, eram encomendados para alguém, feitos para se encaixar na vida daquela pessoa até o fim dos seus dias. Bom, pelo menos, havia sido ensinado assim.

No lugar onde cresceu até ficar pronto para ser levado, Kyungsoo havia recebido aulas de como se comportar, como comer sem fazer barulho e como cuidar do humano que seria seu dono. Mas nenhuma das aulas havia lhe preparado para ser abandonado por aquele que o comprara, muito menos para ser levado para a casa de Chanyeol — depois de dias preso em uma gaiola de um abrigo lotado — e, então, ser rejeitado novamente.

— Ficou perfeito — o jornalista disse, afastando-se com os olhos presos na câmera para conferir seu trabalho e trazendo Kyungsoo de volta para realidade.

Kyungsoo relaxou, sentindo o braço de Minseok escorregar dos seus ombros e firmar ambas as mãos na placa. O Do viu os outros híbridos se afastarem, se amontoando em frente à entrada no laboratório, onde as câmeras haviam sido posicionadas. Era um protesto pacífico. Só queriam fazer barulho, chamar a atenção para aquilo tudo. Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da sua calça, apanhou o aparelho e verificou a notificação. Era uma mensagem de Chanyeol avisando sobre o fim da sua palestra.

Minseok bateu o ombro no de Kyungsoo e lançou uma olhadela para a tela do seu celular, mas não disse coisa alguma sobre o emoji de coração super brega que ele havia enviado para o Park. Às vezes o Kim esquecia o quão meloso os dois costumavam ser juntos. Não que fosse ruim, ficava feliz pelo amigo ter encontrado alguém depois de tudo o que havia passado, mas ver aquilo tudo sempre o fazia se sentir mais solitário do que já era.

— Estão nos chamando — Minseok resolveu avisar de uma vez, antes que Sehun, o híbrido de poodle, viesse ao seu encontro e o arrastasse dali.

Poodles realmente tinham um temperamento horrível.

Kyungsoo guardou o celular e seguiu o amigo para perto de onde os outros híbridos estavam reunidos. Percebeu que eles estavam amontoados em frente a um jornalista e, quando ficou perto o suficiente, se deu conta que eles estavam passando por uma entrevista rápida. Com certeza aquilo iria aparecer no jornal da noite ou talvez estivesse sendo transmitido ao vivo naquele momento e, só de pensar na última possibilidade, Kyungsoo sentiu as palmas suarem e a boca secar. Freou os passos.

— Kyungsoo — Minseok chamou, parecendo preocupado.

— Eu vou esperar aqui — informou, querendo fugir da possível entrevista ao vivo.

— Deixa disso. — Minseok enlaçou seu braço e o puxou para perto da pequena aglomeração.

O gato ficou no fundo, tentando passar despercebido enquanto os outros diziam uma coisa ou outra. Uma câmera focou no seu rosto em algum momento, mas ninguém lhe pediu para dizer nada. Quando aquilo acabou, eles voltaram a se reunir em frente ao laboratório e bradar o slogan da Liga. Não custou muito para o sol começar a se pôr e o celular de Kyungsoo tocar avisando que estava na hora de buscar Chanyeol na faculdade.

— Você vem? Posso te deixar em casa antes de buscar o Chanyeol — Kyungsoo perguntou ao amigo, mas Minseok negou, já que ainda tinha coisas para resolver.

O Do assentiu e foi em direção ao seu carro, estacionado do outro lado da rua. Era seu dia de folga do restaurante naquele dia, então podia se dar ao luxo de não se apressar e o trânsito parecia pensar o mesmo, pois estava incrivelmente fácil de dirigir naquele fim de tarde. Kyungsoo não demorou para aparecer na entrada da faculdade que o Park lecionava e, para sua sorte, ele já estava lhe esperando. O cabelo vermelho estava todo desgrenhado — diferente de como estava mais cedo, depois de Kyungsoo trabalhar duro para arrumá-lo —, mas ele estava fofo aos olhos do híbrido.

— Hey, mané. — Kyungsoo parou o carro em frente a Chanyeol e o viu sorrir com o celular na mão, como se estivesse prestes a ligar para ele. — Me esperando? — fez graça, deixando um sorriso bonito surgir nos lábios cheios e observando Chanyeol piscar, confuso com o flerte.

Ele nunca tinha sido bom em perceber o interesse de outras pessoas em si, e não era à toa que demorou bastante tempo até que eles dessem o primeiro beijo ou saíssem para um encontro de verdade. Kyungsoo ainda se lembrava de toda a confusão dos primeiros sentimentos, do frio na barriga e de como tinha sido difícil encontrar as palavras certas para expor tudo aquilo. Mas tudo deu certo, mesmo com alguns percalços aqui e ali – principalmente porque Chanyeol nunca entendia a razão de Kyungsoo corar tanto quando estavam juntos. Apesar de tudo, o Do não se via voltando no passado e mudando coisa alguma; gostava de como tudo aconteceu, exatamente daquele jeito.

Chanyeol se inclinou em sua direção, apoiando os braços na janela e deixando um beijinho na sua bochecha antes de acenar positivamente à sua pergunta – que até havia esquecido qual era. Feliz por ele ter iniciado o contato, Kyungsoo corou e se inclinou de volta, atrás de um beijo nos lábios, que recebeu prontamente.

— Entra logo no carro — Kyungsoo resmungou contra os lábios do Park.

Sem demoras, Chanyeol deu a volta no carro e se acomodou no banco do carona. Kyungsoo deu partida no carro e eles foram para casa.

— Como foi a palestra? — o híbrido perguntou.

Chanyeol tirou a gravata frouxa do pescoço e jogou no banco de trás, desabotoando o blazer para tirá-lo de vez. Estava passando calor naquela roupa o dia inteiro, mas pelo menos tinha valido a pena aquela pompa toda, especialmente quando ficou em frente à plateia.

Apesar do nervosismo, havia se sentido incrível no fim daquilo tudo: a cada pergunta respondida de alguém interessado no seu trabalho, sentia-se importante de um jeito que seus colegas de profissão achavam que ele não seria. Sabia que era desastrado e distraído além da conta, mas ainda era uma pessoa inteligente o suficiente para fazer um trabalho de confiança.

— Divertida. — Riu ao lembrar. — Jongdae estava na plateia.

— Ele fez perguntas estranhas — Kyungsoo constatou como se tivesse adivinhado e Chanyeol riu enquanto balançava a cabeça em concordância.

— Precisava vê-lo. — A mão dele pousou sobre sua coxa casualmente e Kyungsoo fez de tudo para manter a atenção no trânsito, afinal bem sabia que para Chanyeol aquele toque não era nada demais. — Xingou em grego todas as vezes que eu o corrigi sobre algo.

Jongdae era o melhor amigo do Park e dono de um temperamental híbrido de poodle chamado Yixing. Ele era formado em história e lecionava na mesma universidade que Chanyeol quando não estava mimando Yixing ao ponto de estragá-lo — Kyungsoo particularmente achava que era por isso que ele era tão irritante, mas depois de conhecer Sehun, começou a achar que devia ser algo na genética deles... Talvez alguém no laboratório adicionasse 3 ou 5% de chatice em cada híbrido de poodle.

Ao longe, ele avistou um sinal vermelho e torceu para estar verde quando chegasse perto. Estava louco por um banho demorado, de preferência com Chanyeol para esfregar suas costas. O desejo de passar um tempo a sós com ele o pegou de surpresa, pois lhe fez notar o quanto tinha sentido falta do Park naquele dia e quanto aquele protesto todo havia lhe estressado. Não era contra híbridos fazendo aquele tipo de manifestação, mas a cada vez que lembrava do jeito que Sehun o olhara quando confirmou que tinha um dono, se sentia um lobo em pele de cordeiro em meio aos outros. Um farsante total.

— Está tudo bem? — Chanyeol perguntou de repente, fazendo Kyungsoo fitá-lo de canto de olho e só então notar a forma como segurava o volante do carro. Aplicava força demais e isso fez o Park automaticamente achar que tinha acontecido algo errado.

Ele não costumava ser tão observador, mas Kyungsoo percebia que ultimamente Chanyeol tirava um tempo para encará-lo durante algum momento do dia. O próprio Park nunca iria admitir, mas havia assumido a tarefa de estudar as feições do híbrido um pouquinho a cada dia, só para chegar próximo do que Jongdae chamava de “eu sei só de olhar” – já que ele sabia, só de olhar, quando Yixing estava irritado, confuso ou com desejos.

Mas Chanyeol ainda precisava encarar Kyungsoo como um maluco para tentar entender o que se passava com ele e isso o fazia se sentir um idiota. Era capaz de entender sobre moléculas e reações químicas, sabia _derivar_ e _integrar_ de cabeça e lembrava das fórmulas de físico-química que aprendeu na graduação, mas, em comparação a essas coisas supostamente complicadas, não entendia nada de Do Kyungsoo.

— Não é nada demais — Kyungsoo respondeu, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. — Só lembrei que estamos sem algumas coisas em casa, vou ter que fazer o retorno para o supermercado — explicou sua frustração e sentiu vontade de ronronar quando Chanyeol deslizou a mão sobre sua coxa em um carinho tranquilizador.

— Eu posso comprar depois — o Park ofereceu e, de repente, se pegou querendo ir para casa o mais rápido possível.

Quem sabe um banho quente removesse as preocupações dos ombros dos dois. E bem que podia esfregar as costas de Kyungsoo do jeito que ele gostava.

Eles pararam no sinal.

— Ah, querido, mesmo com a lista você sempre esquece algo. — Kyungsoo riu e Chanyeol fez um bico que não passou despercebido.

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar do semáforo e estendeu a mão em direção ao cabelo do Park.

— Eu quem deveria estar fazendo essa cara. — O Do começou a arrumar o cabelo dele, enfiando os dedos entre os fios como se fosse um pente e tentando colocá-los no lugar de novo, do jeito que estavam pela manhã. — O que andou fazendo? Por que seu cabelo ficou desse jeito?

— Meu cabelo tem vida própria, você sabe — Chanyeol teve coragem de fazer piada, mas Kyungsoo não riu, estava concentrado demais em arrumar os fios.

Chanyeol aproveitou a distração dele para olhá-lo bem de perto. Os olhos grandes e bonitos dele estavam fixos no seu cabelo, e a boca cheinha e bem desenhada estava comprimida em desaprovação, e ele parecia tão atraente naquele momento que Chanyeol mal notou o que fazia até estar fazendo. Pego de surpresa, Kyungsoo se atrapalhou e foi para trás. As costas dele bateram na porta fechada e o Park até riria caso não estivesse ocupado em beijar seus lábios. O híbrido corou inteiro quando tiveram que se separar, por conta das buzinas que soavam frenéticas, avisando que o sinal estava verde.

— O que deu em você? — Kyungsoo tentou permanecer sério enquanto fazia o retorno em direção ao seu supermercado predileto, mas as bochechas estavam tão coradas que nem mesmo Chanyeol levou a sério o tom de voz mais grave.

Ele estendeu a mão em direção ao seu pescoço e esfregou a lateral até a nuca. Kyungsoo ronronou quase que automaticamente e toda a vergonha acerca do beijo surpresa foi embora.

*******

O supermercado estava cheio e Kyungsoo não conseguia lembrar o que exatamente queria comprar. Estava ciente que era melhor falar com Chanyeol sobre tudo o que estava lhe incomodando, mas parecia estranho ter aquele tipo de conversa. Eles não costumavam falar sobre as problemáticas do relacionamento deles, mas elas com certeza estavam lá, assombrando Kyungsoo um pouco a cada dia… Ou talvez nem existissem e, como Minseok dizia, ele só estivesse se preocupando demais. 

Era uma possibilidade real, afinal, o híbrido sempre tinha coisa demais na mente, lembranças do passado que frequentemente o perturbavam e que ainda moldavam seu jeito de agir. Estava acostumado a ser deixado de lado em vez de resolver seus problemas. Não fazia o tipo que recebia segundas chances, em parte porque elas não costumavam existir. 

Contudo, Chanyeol era sua segunda chance. O momento em que ele voltou no abrigo e o pegou de volta, o jeito como ele tinha lhe olhado — com o sinto muito estampado em seu rosto, a mão grande demais para ser delicada contra suas costas, o “vamos tentar de novo, Kyungsoo-ah” dito com timidez — havia mudado tudo. Lembrar daquilo fazia seu peito inflar com ar quente, fazia com que ele se sentisse maior do que realmente era. 

— Tem certeza que está tudo bem? — Chanyeol colocou a mão sobre seu ombro para se certificar e sorriu quando Kyungsoo assentiu, deitando a cabeça sobre ele.

Era uma forma não tão sutil de pedir por um pouco de atenção. 

Olhando-o de cima, o Park achou que ele parecia fofo demais para ser verdade. Deslizou os dedos por trás das orelhas de Kyungsoo e desceu até a nuca. Ali era o ponto fraco, havia lido sobre aquilo em algum lugar. Gatos adoravam carinhos no pescoço e na cauda, embora Kyungsoo tivesse certo receio quanto a esse último ponto.

— Eu não pareço bem? — o Do perguntou baixinho, entre um ronronar e outro.

— Parece preocupado — Chanyeol tentou arrancar alguma coisa, usando seu tom de voz mais confiante.

Deixaria se guiar pela sua intuição. Kyungsoo _parecia preocupado,_ e ele achava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o protesto.

— Talvez, um pouco — admitiu fraco, tentando não parecer tão interessado em conversar sobre aquilo.

— Você não vai me dizer? — Dessa vez eram os olhos de Chanyeol que estavam grandes em preocupação.

Kyungsoo quis ficar na ponta dos pés e beijar o namorado, mas não achava que seria apropriado beijá-lo ali. O supermercado estava cheio de humanos e o híbrido não queria ter que lidar com mais olhares feios na sua direção. Era melhor matar aquela vontade quando estivessem sozinhos em casa. Deu de ombros e forçou um sorriso para o Park, afastando-se dele meio trêmulo e odiando o jeito como seu corpo inteiro o traía quando Chanyeol colocava a mão nos lugares certos. Ele estava ficando bom naquilo, em deixá-lo desconcertado. 

Chanyeol o seguiu com passos quietos, parecendo uma criança seguindo o pai. Kyungsoo soltou uma risada, mais verdadeira agora diante da comparação que fez. Se algum deles tinha a capacidade de se passar por criança devia ser o híbrido e não Chanyeol — com seus quase dois metros de altura —, mas ainda assim ele o seguiu, quieto. 

O Do imaginava que ele devia estar avaliando todas as informações implícitas que tinha recolhido sobre Kyungsoo até ali, em busca de uma resposta para o seu comportamento. Mas até o momento em que eles pararam diante da caixa do supermercado, Chanyeol aparentemente não tinha chegado a uma conclusão.

Kyungsoo colocou as latas de frutas em calda na bancada e um saquinho de jujubas que Chanyeol insistiu em levar por causa do prêmio surpresa descrito na embalagem, apesar de nenhum dos dois gostar do doce. O híbrido encarou os três itens da sua compra e se amaldiçoou internamente por ter usado a ida ao supermercado para fugir da pergunta de Chanyeol no carro. As compras eram bobas, _ele_ se sentia completamente bobo.

A atendente não olhou na sua cara, apenas encarou o jeito como a cauda peluda de Kyungsoo se agitou de lá para cá em irritação. Havia uma velhinha atrás deles na fila que também não parava de encará-lo e, para falar a verdade, o Do achava que todos naquele supermercado estavam lhe encarando. Olhando de cima a baixo, conferindo suas características humanas _e_ animais, cochichando pelas suas costas sobre suas orelhas abaixadas e a cauda peluda. _Odiava o jeito como pensava demais._

Bufou, levou uma mão ao cabelo e demorou a entender o que a caixa perguntava. Percebendo sua confusão, Chanyeol acabou tomando a dianteira. Puxou a carteira e pagou tudo, pegando a única sacola de compras e o guiando para fora do supermercado até o carro. Foi só quando pararam em frente ao conversível que Kyungsoo notou que eles estavam de mãos dadas. 

A constatação o acertou no peito de um jeito estranho. Sentia frio e calor batalhando no seu interior, mas o calor definitivamente venceu quando seu rosto inteiro aqueceu. Às vezes ele esquecia que Chanyeol era daquele jeito: completamente despreocupado com tudo. Ele não se importava com os olhares, os cochichos ou qualquer coisa parecida, só se importava em manter sua atenção em Kyungsoo e capturar cada um dos seus detalhes.

O híbrido desviou o olhar das mãos entrelaçadas e o direcionou para o rosto de Chanyeol, fitando-o por tempo demais, a ponto de ficar estranho. Desligado como era, o Park achou que havia algo no seu rosto e tentou limpar, mas Kyungsoo riu e o puxou para mais perto. O Do levantou os óculos dele até estarem apoiados no alto da sua cabeça, ficou na ponta dos pés e realizou o desejo que vinha o corroendo desde que entraram no supermercado, beijando-o delicadamente.

Chanyeol arfou contra seus lábios pela surpresa do ato, e deixou a sacola de compras cair de sua mão, não se importando com mais nada quando tinha Kyungsoo tão perto. O Park passou os braços pelas costas do híbrido, adentrando a língua na boca dele e desfazendo o sorriso em seus lábios. Escutou ele ronronar ao mesmo tempo em que fechava as mãos no tecido de sua camisa.

Chanyeol quase gemeu quando sentiu Kyungsoo abandonar seus lábios só para deslizar a língua áspera pela sua bochecha e pescoço. Completamente envolvido no momento, o híbrido se pressionou mais contra ele e fez Chanyeol se atrapalhar com os próprios pés e bater com as costas no carro. Devido ao impacto, o barulho do alarme soou de repente, fazendo ambos se afastarem com pressa. 

Kyungsoo foi pego tão de surpresa que miou feito um gatinho, e Chanyeol teria rido se não estivesse tão assustado, envergonhado e outras coisas mais.

— É melhor a gente ir pra casa — o Do falou rapidamente, apertando um botão no chaveiro e fazendo o carro parar de fazer barulho, e as pessoas pararem de olhar. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho que tinha certeza que qualquer criatura podia confundi-lo com um semáforo. 

Chanyeol passou a mão no cabelo e tentou arrumar os fios inutilmente, colocando os óculos no lugar depois de limpar as lentes. Ele entrou no carro depois que apanhou a sacola de compras do chão e ousou se inclinar em direção a Kyungsoo, em busca de um beijo rápido nos lábios antes que ele desse partida.

O Park sorriu diante do jeito como ele parecia levemente emburrado, mas ainda assim incrivelmente relaxado. Jongdae costumava dizer que beijos surpresa sempre melhoravam o humor de Yixing e, pelo visto, melhoravam o de Kyungsoo também. _Deveria fazer aquilo mais vezes,_ anotou mentalmente.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Chanyeol virou-se no banco e puxou a sacola de compras para o colo enquanto Kyungsoo manobrava para fora do estacionamento e, depois, ganhava a rua. Direto para casa, direto para um banho quente. Era tudo o que precisava, além de abrir aquele pacotinho de jujuba e descobrir o prêmio surpresa. Ansioso para saber o que era, Chanyeol enfiou os dedos dentro do saquinho e vasculhou por entre as gomas açucaradas, até que encontrou algo mais sólido. O sorriso em seu rosto despontou primeiro que o _Ah-rá_ saiu de seus lábios, mas fora esse último detalhe que chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo.

— O que é? — ele perguntou sem olhá-lo, mantendo-se concentrado no trânsito.

Chanyeol pescou o brinde com a ponta dos dedos e continuou sorrindo igual um bobo. Estava mais animado com aquilo do que com o interesse dos universitários em serem seus orientandos, e isso já era _bastante_. Puxando a pequena coisa para fora, ele assoprou o excesso de açúcar e acalmou os ânimos quando percebeu o que era. 

Lançou uma olhadela para Kyungsoo, que ainda continuava concentrado no trânsito, com a testa levemente franzida e as orelhinhas de gato voltadas para trás de um jeito que o deixava mil vezes mais fofo. Ele era _muito_ fofo e fazia Chanyeol pensar que bem que podia esmagá-lo em um abraço ali mesmo, isso se não tivesse medo de levar uma mordida.

Fechou a mão com o brinde no meio e suspirou. Às vezes, esquecia do quanto amava Kyungsoo e do quanto demorou para notá-lo. Eles não tinham tido um começo fácil como humano e híbrido, e as coisas não ficaram menos difíceis quando decidiram assumir um compromisso mais sério — além de dono e “animal” de estimação. Chanyeol nunca viu as coisas por aquele ângulo, nunca tinha visto Kyungsoo como uma coisa, uma propriedade. Pelo contrário, tudo que via todas as vezes que olhava para ele era simplesmente Do Kyungsoo. Não um híbrido ou animal de estimação, apenas Kyungsoo.

_Seu namorado._

Abriu a mão novamente e encarou o prêmio no centro da palma. Era pequeno e artificial demais para que soubesse que não era um brinde para adultos, mas Chanyeol não se importava. A simbologia ainda era a mesma.

— Me dê sua mão — o Park pediu do nada, fazendo Kyungsoo focar os olhos em sua direção por uma fração segundos, cheio de curiosidade.

— Estou dirigindo. Diga logo o que é — o Do ripostou e desviou os olhos para a pista novamente, por mais curioso que estivesse para ver o que era. Buzinou para um carro que deu a seta errado.

— Me dê a mão — Chanyeol insistiu, soando incrivelmente paciente. 

Kyungsoo bufou, mas cedeu ao perceber que não conseguiria encarar o humano até que estivesse em casa pois o trânsito estava agitado demais.

Ele estendeu a mão direita ao Park, com os olhos atentos no trânsito. Por um instante, Chanyeol admirou o jeito como ele conseguia dirigir com uma mão só, e logo em seguida segurou a mão que Kyungsoo havia lhe oferecido, deslizando o anel de brinquedo pelo dedo anelar dele. 

Quando o Do trouxe a mão para o volante de novo e viu o anel de plástico azul no dedo, acabou sorrindo e corando. Quis tanto virar para Chanyeol e beijá-lo, mas não podia se distrair tanto naquela situação, então apenas se contentou com o quentinho que se apossou de seu peito e com a mão dele em sua nuca, fazendo um cafuné gostoso.

Chanyeol sabia que Kyungsoo pensava demais, que se incomodava demais com os olhares e cochichos dos outros, afinal, romance entre híbridos e humanos ainda não era bem visto. Eles sequer podiam se casar ou assumir um compromisso mais sério sem precisarem receber visita formal de alguém do governo — que se encarregava de averiguar a situação e decidir se podiam continuar juntos ou não. Mas Chanyeol estava disposto a enfrentar qualquer coisa por Kyungsoo, contanto que eles permanecessem juntos, contanto que fossem felizes juntos.

Mas por enquanto, eles estavam bem. _Estava tudo bem_ , Chanyeol pensou enquanto discretamente colocava a mão sobre a de Kyungsoo no volante. Foi um gesto simples, mas fez seu corpo inteiro se agitar com as reações químicas provocadas.

_Ocitocina e vasopressina **¹**._

— O quê? — Kyungsoo o olhou de canto de olho, confuso.

Chanyeol não havia notado que pensara alto.

— Eu disse que te amo — traduziu o que disse, e assistiu com fascínio Kyungsoo sorrir e entrelaçar o dedo mindinho no seu.

— Também te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ São os hormônios responsáveis pela sensação de bem estar em uma relação estável, duradoura e segura.


End file.
